This study of contrasting patterns of pathologic reaction of the rat renal medulla relates the varied lesions produced by potassium depletion to several new alterations limited to specific segments to the nephron. The thick limb of Henle previously considered nonreactive will be shown to have lysosomal changes when metabolic blocking agents are added. The thin lamb of Henle will be reacted by varying the protein portion of the diet.